


Beautiful time(except when you get kidnapped by someone claiming you're the boyfriend of a superhero, but there's is a tiny problem; you don't have a boyfriend)

by Hold_on_total_eclipse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (and slightly(just slightly) affected by it), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, I should sleep; que insomnia by Stray Kids, Jaemins is a flirt, Jeno is done, Kidnapping, M/M, Most of the charachters are just mentioned, So here we go!, Subtle MarkHyuck, bubble tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hold_on_total_eclipse/pseuds/Hold_on_total_eclipse
Summary: Fuck.There he goes again. That smile. fuck his entire being literally rattled sunshine and happy days. Jeno hurried to get his customer service smile back in place, as the peach haired boy entered the tiny bubble tea place and strolled up to the counter with a smirk evident on his graceful features.The boy’s name was Jae-something. Jeno had figured that out, when peach boy brought one of his friends some time ago, but that were basically the only thing he knew about him. That and that he was a huge flirt.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Beautiful time(except when you get kidnapped by someone claiming you're the boyfriend of a superhero, but there's is a tiny problem; you don't have a boyfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: most of this is written from the bathroom floor of the hotel im staying at with my family becasue i cant sleep, and im not allowed to leave so i ended up writing and since my sister is sleeping in our room, im sitting in the shower stall trying to keep my typing quiet

“A large papaya latte, with passion boba please”

“Coming right up” Jeno smiled at the young girl on the other end of the counter, before turning around beginning to make her order. It was early afternoon, a sunny Tuesday in August, and Jeno knew the bubble tea store would be bustling with people in a few hours, when school ended.

Jenos boss, and the owner of the place Doyoung had bought it when it were a juice bar that had gone bankrupt a few years ago, and he rebuilded it creating The Little Bubble Tea Empire, as it's called, that Jeno works at.

It were quite a cute place, the wall across from the counter having the black skyline of a traditional Taiwanese palace, with a golden sunset behind it, the rest of the wall following the golden ombre of that, as the order room stretched into a small sitting area, where there were a small stage, a bunch of tables chairs, and armchairs, as well as a bunch of plants(Away succulents, one of the co-owners Taeil loved those) and all the different kind of weird card games you could imagine, as well as a bunch of mangas you can read if you want to. There were small subtle speakers in the corners of the room, where soft pop and deep house played from.

Jeno flashed his oh-so-famous eye smile (it was literally the reason he had the job in the first place. He went to buy bubble tea, and Jaehyun another worker simply thought he looked just like the smiling boy they needed, and asked him if he wanted a job(Jeno had a suspicion it also had something to do with the fact that he ordered a genmaicha latte-he knows those are Jaehyuns favorites)) at the girl as he handed her the cup filled with the orange liquid, and she went out the door again, probably not having time for staying.

Jeno turned around, being the only one on shift for another hour, and due to the current emptiness of the store, and mostly because he were incredibly bored he picked his phone out of his pocket and started scrolling through some news headlines.

**DREAM TEAM STOPS BANK ROBBERY MIDTOWN**

**TY AVOIDS MAJOR TRUCK ACCIDENT ON HIGHWAY**

**LIU, XIAO AND HENDERY STOPS FIRE AT OFFICE BUILDING DOWNTOWN**

Superheroes. It was everything the new sites were writing about currently. But who could blame them, the Neo Culture division had grown and gotten more active lately, and everyone were interested in the mysterious 20 heroes who roam the city, keeping it safe.

Especially one hero made headlines currently. His name was Switch, and he were a part of the dream team, but he had started doing a lot of individual activities lately, his powers of teleportation coming in quite handy.

**SWITCH CAPTURES DRUG SMUGGLING GROUP**

Jeno looked at the picture above the headline. It showed the alleyway besides the police station, where a bunch of people were being pushed through the back door by a few officers, obviously trying to hide their faces from the press, and in the middle of the scene he stood.

Switch didn't have a fancy and dramatic super suit like some of the other heroes, actually most of the heroes in the Neo Culture division didn't. He was wearing a cream-colored tight-fitting turtleneck t-shirt, some high waist black jeans and a simple fox colored bomber jacket, a simple discrete white mask covering his face just covering his nose and going up, hiding his identity. 

suddenly the small ding were heard, indicating the arrival of a new customer and Jeno hurriedly hid his phone behind the counter, looking up, a smile on his face ready to greet the customer, until he saw who it was.

Fuck.

There he goes again. That smile. fuck his entire being literally rattled sunshine and happy days. Jeno hurried to get his customer service smile back in place, as the peach haired boy entered the tiny bubble tea place and strolled up to the counter with a smirk evident on his graceful features.

The boy’s name was Jae-something. Jeno had figured that out, when peach boy brought one of his friends some time ago, but that were basically the only thing he knew about him. That and that he was a huge flirt.

“Store being empty today huh?” He turned around, leaning on the counter, his smirk growing as he saw the slight puzzlement on Jenos face.

Jeno should be used to it by now, it had been going on for some time. Jae-something came at least twice a week, and that were only counting Jenos shifts, and every time he was recklessly, senselessly, _passionessly_ flirting with Jeno.

“Yeah, since school started it has become at this time” Jeno tried to put up a facade, not wanting the boy to see how much his teasing flirting affected him.

“Well not so empty anymore” Jeno just looked even more puzzled at that statement, which caused Jae-somethings face to light up in a flirty grin “Now I’m here”

Jeno sighed, and turned back to swiping the disc, to have an excuse to look down so Jae-something wouldn't see the blush on his face.

“What do you want?” Jeno made sure his black bangs were covering his face, as he scrubbed on a small stain of dried sirup like it had personally wronged him.

“Oh, we’re kinda pissed today? I'll take the Pineapple latte with grass jelly, medium”

Jeno said a confirmation before turning around and beginning to make the order, letting out a sigh and straightening more up, as he waited for the shaker to finish up. He then poured the light-yellow liquid into a cup which had had filled a bit of grass jelly in already, placed the cup in the machine and waited for it to put on the thin top layer of plastic.

The thing with Jae-something were that he always ordered a new thing. At this point he had tried everything individually, but he constantly came up with new combinations, and Jeno were pretty sure he had never heard him order the same thing twice.

Jeno picked the cup out of the holder in the machine and handed it over the counter, calling out a “Your order is ready” since he had placed himself in one of the armchairs, as he waited. 

Doyoung had been strict with the no-names rule as he were starting to work. Something about people not needing to expose their identity to a random bubble tea worker, Jeno didn't really understand that part, your privacy wasn’t being compromised just by telling your name? Anyway, it wasn't up to Jeno and he honestly didn't really care, so he just learned all of the customers by their faces, leaning other ways of getting their attention once their order is ready.

Jae-something pushed himself away from the wall, and strolled back over to the disc, paying with his card before grabbing the cup and a pink straw from the cup on the counter, stabbing the plastic layer and taking a sip. 

He looked satisfied (not that he had ever been otherwise) and flashed Jeno one of his smirky grins saying “Thanks cutie” before walking out the door, leaving a, as always after Jaes visits, completely baffled Jeno behind.

It went on like that, every time Jae were here he would throw a bunch of flirty comments and Jeno, complimenting him in the most cheesy ways(which anyways always baffled Jeno) Ordering a new exotic combination and leaving, never staying behind to enjoy his drink in the store.

It all became a somewhat everyday situation to deal (read try to hide his blushing) with Jaes flirting. At some point, Jae brought a friend, the same one as earlier, a boy around their age, named Renjun. As Jeno, by accident heard the friends name, he couldn't help his curiosity that spiked, so he discrete started wiping a table right behind them, until he finally heard the peach boys name. Jaemin. Hearing that just made Jenos day.

Jeno tried telling himself that he felt nothing for Jaemin, the only reason he reacted the way he did at the flirting was because he wasn't used to be flirted with liked that. Except he actually was, we'll not as extreme as Jamins flirting, but surely a bunch of people have tried hitting at him, none of them succeeded, Jeno tuning them all away.

Jenos friend Donghyuck kept telling him to get laid, that he needed a boyfriend, and that he had become so much happier after he had finally gotten together with Mark(Even though those two fought like every time they were together, Jeno weren't sure how they kept up their relationship) but Jeno just shook his head and avoided the subject.

It was an unusual sunny day in the end of august when Jaemin decided to up his flirting game. The shop had a few customers, some sitting and enjoying their drink, and one that Jeno were serving. He had just handed over the drink and had brought his own watermelon fruit tea to his lips as Jaemin entered, ambling up to the counter, not even taking a glance at the menu before he spoke.

“Give me a tall glass of the white stuff you got there, today I’m thirsty” 

Jeno little really choked on his tea. He spluttered, spitting out a bit of the red liquid into the cup, before the leaning over coughing.

“What the fuuuck” he wheezed out under his breath, before he straightened up, putting on the best professional attitude he could muster at the second facing Jaemin, who looked at him with an incredibly amused expression, a smirk, as always, evident on his lips.

“What do you mean?” Jeno asked, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Oh, I meant the iced white chocolate latte, on the poster behind you. What did you thought I meant?”

_Damn that smirk._

“Right, uhm yeah. Nothing” Jeno turned around, leaning down picking a punch of ice cubes out of the freezer, cursing himself for failing right into his trap.

“You know I really like that apron of yours, it fit well on your body. Especially the dark part”

Jeno straightened up, looking down at the ombre orange colored apron that were his work uniform, wondering what he meant, before noticing where the dark part was. It was around his ass. Jeno swiftly turned around, finishing up the drink, trying to turn his back the least possible towards Jaemin, before he poured the thick white liquid into the cup, topping it with whipped cream turning back towards Jaemin.

“Here you go” Jeno noticed too late that his voice had went a few octaves up, and he oh so desperately wished someone would take him away, as Jaemin laughed a bit at him before he left the store. That was when Jeno realized why people say you should be careful with what you which for.

The street lights were turning on as Jeno locked the door to the bubble tea shop, stuffing the key in his pocket before he turned around walking down the road, earbuds planted firmly in his ears, blasting Russian Roulette t by one of his favorite groups Red Velvet, smiling to himself as the tones filled his ears.

He reached the small park, or you could barely call it a park, just a small patch of green barely bigger than Jenos apartment(and it were damn small, trust him) where the semi tall trees still somehow managed to block out most of the light from the street lamps.

Jeno turned down the small path through the bushes, nodding along to the chorus, not noticing the footsteps that were approaching from behind before it was too late. An arm wrapped itself around Jenos throat, wrenching him backwards, his earbuds falling out, the sudden silence hitting him like a train,, another hand clamping a funny smelling cloth over the lower half of his face, a voice whispering a small “Gotcha” before Jeno felt himself fall asleep.

Jeno woke up, his head feeling like a dead weight on his shoulder, and it took almost all the energy he had to lift it and take in the room he was in. It was what appeared to be, what a dental clinique? But no something were wrong. 

The painting of the wall had partly fallen off, the desk being mostly empty, and a bunch of the drawers missing from the cabinet by the wall. The floor was dirty, partly scattered with instruments, and Jeno could barely see through the window, since it was blocked by dirk and plants growing on the outside. 

And then the major fact that there were no power, the only light source in the room being a large battery lamp sitting in the corner, beaming most of the room up, it's light pointed towards where Jeno were strapped to the dentist chair. So, and abandoned dental clinique.

The Jeno noticed what he should probably have seen from the start, a few people scattered around the room. One guy was sitting on the desk chair by the window, another standing by the door, and Jeno could feel someone were standing behind him as well.

“What the hell” Jeno wheezed out, instinctively trying to pull his arms free from where they had been duct taped to the chair, head whipping from side to side looking around the room.

“I'm glad you finally decided to enrich us with your company Jeno” The guy on the desk chair stood up and walked towards him.

“What the hell!” Jeno said again, this time louder as his struggles grew as the guy came closer “Why am I here? How do you know my name?”

The guy reached him and reached a hand out to stroke Jenos cheek, but he shied away, managing to avoid the flailing hand.

“Oh, we know everything about you Jeno. and your relationship to a certain someone” _What? who the hell?!_ “a certain hero to be exact” _I don't know any hero!_

The guy smirked down at him, and somehow that made him think of Jaemin. But this guy’s smirk had nothing to do with Jaemin, they were like day and night, Jaemin rattling joy and rainbows, this guy outshining sick greed.

“Don't try to hide it, we've known about your little relationship for quite a while. We've been observing you. The guy succeeded in placing a hand on Jenos cheek, leaning over him. Jeno were really starting to get scared, his body trembling, as he didn't dare to shy away this time.

“You've got the wrong guy, I swear I don't know any hero” Jeno were slightly impressed by the fact that he could keep his voice steady.

“ooh we sure got the right guy. We saw you speak to him just earlier today”

_What?! He had spoken to a hero today?_ Jeno tried going through every single person he spoke to earlier, but he had been working so he had spoken quite a lot of people. But they said he had spoken to the person before. then a thought popped up in his mind. _Jaemin?!_

Jeno didn't get to think further as a loud bang followed by a scream ripped through the air coming from outside the door. The guy leaning over Jeno straightened up before looking at each of the other people in the room huffing out a “get ready” before he placed himself a bit away from the chair. A few chunky sounds reckoned through the room, and Jeno horrified realized what if were. Guns.

A few smaller bangs and some heavy footsteps sounded from outside the door, and they seemed to be approaching. Jeno shuddered, scared of what might come through the door and he could feel the people in the room around him tense up as we'll, the guy by the door stepping a bit away.

That appeared to be a clever choice as it caused him to not get smashed as the door were forcefully slammed open, and a figure stepped in. And Jeno recognized him, of course he did, the red bomber jacket giving his identity away immediately.

The first thing that crossed his mind, were how good he looked. like damn. Jeno had never seen Switch in real life, only sticking to the footages in tv and the pictures on the news, and those were always somewhat blurry, not showing his face properly, but he sure looked hella fine.

Then he considered why he had bothered entering through the door, when the boy could literally teleport.

And only then he started questioning why he were here. But then again nothing in this situation made sense, so Jeno instead decided to focus on the first two. Or mainly the first, as the hero stepped over the threshold and ran a hand through his peach hair. Wait, peach hair?! Could this really be...?

“What the hell do you want?” The hero spoke up from under his mask, eyes darting around the room, until his gace fell on Jeno who suddenly felt extremely embarrassed over being tied to a chair. 

“Oh, nice to see you join in on the gathering Switch” The man beside Jeno spoke up “now, do as we say, and we'll let your pretty little boyfriend go”

_Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuuuuuck?! Boyfriend?! Jeno had no boyfriend, and certainly not a hero one!_

Jenos eyes shot up to the hero, ready to watch him point out, just like Jeno had done earlier, that he wasn't his boyfriend, and that they didn't know each other either, unless it could be...?

“oh, you wouldn't hurt my boyfriend, you'll so regret if you do” Jeno stared horrified at him, hearing his words. As his gace met the hero's, he just flashed a smirky grin at Jeno before he turned to the guy who appeared to be the leader.

We'll that sure to hell confirmed it.

“Jae-?” Jeno were cut off by a sudden gush of air on the side of his face, and the feeling of a hand covering his mouth. 

Jeno turned his head and flinched violently backwards as he were staring straight into the hero's masked face, only inches from his face, smirk still on his lips as he whispered a “silent cutie” in his ear before disappearing into thin air, reappearing right behind the guy by the door a second later, one swift punch knocking the guy out.

Jeno felt frozen. The boy who had been flirting with him for _months_ were Switch?! The legendary, amazing, hero of the city _Switch?!_

Jeno could only watch in some state of crazy fascination as Switch-no Jaemin disappeared and reappeared behind each of the other people in the room, knocking them unconscious. He was only a few seconds each place, and the criminals spun around themselves waving their arms through the air in a panicked attempt at defending themself.

Jeno were too focused on Jaemin no notice the leader who had bolted for him, placing his arm around Jenos neck. Jeno gasped and stared up at the dimly lit face leaning over him, as the thick arm squeezed his airway.

This got Jaemins attention and he stopped his teleporting, having just knocked the last guy out, glaring deadly at the leader.

“Move and I’ll shoot him” Jeno gasped as he felt something cold press against the back of his head, only having the mind to process that he were being threatened with a gun, before he felt a gush of air beside him again, but this time he didn't turn and look into a smiling face, instead he heard a sharp bang, a loud cry of pain, and the sound of something heavy hitting the floor.

Jenos head snapped to the side, crying out as he saw the sight that met him. Jaemin were lying on the floor, clutching his shoulder which were bleeding a lot, a silhouette standing in the door opening holding out a sleek and gun. That were when it dawned on Jeno. He had just witnessed someone be shot. He had just witnessed _Switch_ being shot.

“No!” Jeno started struggling in his binds once again, knowing it would do no good, but doing it anyway. The leader looked at him with an unimpressed expression, before he turned towards the last person by the door.

“Bring him to the cell” he motioned towards Jaemin whose eyes were scrunched up in pain, his face pale and he looked like he really had to do an effort to not pass out. Then the leader turned towards Jeno.

“He’ve served his purpose” the other guy nodded as reached down to pick Jaemin up, who let out a whimper as he were touched. Suddenly Jeno felt the cold feeling at the back of his neck again “I'll get rid of him” 

Jeno had tears streaming down his face, as he horrified realized that this were it. He was going to die, in this abandoned place, in this rotten chair where it would probably take weeks for his body to be found.

He closed his eyes, trying to prepare himself for what were about to come, but he never heard the click of the trigger being pulled or the bang of the gun being fired. Instead he felt a small wind and heavy breathing a grunts appeared right beside him. 

Jenos eyes snapped open, seeing Jaemin and the leader on the floor, obviously fighting, the last guy lying unconscious where he had been trying to pick Jaemin up. The larder aimed a punch for Jaemins head, who almost managed to roll out of the way, but were still hit on the side of his head and he grunted in pain, disappearing from sight, repairing by the cabinet for a second before appearing just above from where the leader were lying on the floor, desperately trying to figure out where Jaemin had gone.

He looked up, a little too late to roll out of the way, as Jaemin dropped a large metal box which collided with his head causing to go out cold. The second the hero had let go of the box all of his energy seemed to wear off and without warning he collapsed, leaning against the chair, Jeno were tied to.

“Jaemin?!” Jenos voice were terrified high pitched, as he tried wrenching in the duct tapes hold to get on his side, so he could look over the side, down at Jaemin.

The boy reached a shaking hand up peeling off his mask, before letting it fall to the ground with a clank. He was looking like he always was, except he wasn't because the always evident smirk was missing. As Jeno looked at his face he couldn't believe this was the same boy that had been laughing and flirting with him just a few hours ago.

“Jaemin?!” Jeno tried again, Jaemins head slowly turning upwards so he could look at Jeno, a small attempt at a smile gracing his pale lips.

“Hell of a rescue mission, huh?” Of course, he had to be joking now. Jeno didn't answer as his eyes travelled to the boy’s shoulder where the bullet wound was oozing even more blood than before, and as Jeno looked back at his face, h realized Jaemin were about to pass out.

“Hey, Jaemin!” The eyes that had been fluttering close opened again slightly more, dazed brown orbs looking up at him.

“Yeh-yeah cutie?” Jaemin got out, his voice sounded slurred.

“Don't close your eyes-no Jaemin, no!” Jaemins eyes fluttered closed again, this time he didn't react at Jenos yelling, head falling to his chest and shoulders slumping.

“Jaemin! Jaemin wake up!” Jeno struggled even more, his sight getting blurry by tears, and he ripped his skin on the duct tape, but to no avail “Someone help, help!”

Nothing happened, Jeno realized, and nothing were going to happen. No one were close enough to hear him, they were probably in a basement, judged by the high sitting window, and the building appeared to be empty besides them and the thugs.

Jeno shut up at that realization, blinking his tears away as his eyes darting around the room trying to spot something that would help him get free.

Then he saw it, and it honestly couldn't have been more perfect. When Jaemin had grabbed the box, he must have touched a bunch of the loose instruments on the top of the cabinet, taking them with him as he teleported, and right there, just outside of his reach there were a scissor.

Jeno tried wrenching himself downwards, wiggling his fingers the best he could trying to reach the scissor which were around his hip. He almost knocked it over from the chair as his desperate attempts to get to it got to violent, and he took a second to calm himself a bit before he tried in a more strategic way. 

He nudged his hip to the side, while twisting his arm, and his elbow honestly hurt like hell, but at the moment he couldn't care less as his fingers finally glazed the cool metal. After a short amount of time he had cut his wrist loose and he immediately reached his free arm down to Jaemin placing a hand on his throat until he could feel his pulse. Sighing in relief, Jeno hurried and started working on his other hand and his feet. 

when he was free, he jumped off the chair, joints popping from being in the same position for too long, kneeling besides Jaemin, carefully moving him so he was laying on the ground. Jeno looked around the room again, making sure none of the thugs were waking up but Jaemin had done quite a good job knocking them out.

Jeno wrenched his brain, trying to think through the tiny amount of first aid knowledge he had, before panicking as he couldn't remember anything about gunshot wounds so he did what seemed to be the most logical, and simply pressed his hands down onto the wound, cringing as he felt the warm substance rise between his fingers. He doesn’t know if this were what you were supposed to do, but it would have to work for now. until he got help.

Jeno lifted one of his hands, drying the blood off in his pants as he reached for his phone in his back pocket, relieved when he found it, realizing they hadn't taken it. He opened it and had almost typed in the emergency number as he realized he had no idea where they were. He pressed the home button, fingers slipping more than once due to the blood still clinging to his fingers and he managed to open a map app, figuring out where they were, before calling the emergency service listing the address.

Beep

Beep

Beep

If Jeno ever won in lotto he sure would spend the money investing in hospital machines that didn't beep. He hated it, just the beep, beep, beep. Jeno had been taken to the hospital in the ambulance as we'll, since he apparently had been in shock, but the nurses were quick to conclude he were fine and let him go.

Jaemin had been sedated and were taken to surgery, coming out from it a half an hour ago, and Jeno had been told that he would wake up soon, and when he did he would properly be confused and want someone he knew to be by his side. Jeno had only been allowed in since he had lied about them being brothers and that they were very close.

Suddenly a new sound added to the chorus of beeps. A low groan and a breath going a bit uneven. Jenos eyes snapped up from where he had been staring at the floor, seeing Jaemins eyes slowly flutter open. His head tuned and he looked at Jaemin a small smile gazing his soft expression.

“Hi cutie”

“Hi” Were all Jeno could say, suddenly feeling very awkward.

“Oh, don't look so sad, I’m fine, I’ve tried worse” Jeno decided not to comment on the last part instead asking for something else.

“Why?” Jenos wasn't exactly sure what he was asking, but he had so many questions so choosing one just wasn't an option. Jaemin apparently took it as why it had happened and shifted a bit in the bed so he could get a better look at him.

“They had seen me talk to you, flirt with you so they just taught, you know, and then decided to use you to get to me. I'm sorry”

Jaemin looked down and Jeno realized that it was the first time he had seen Jaemin completely void of his quirky attitude.

“No, it's not your fault” Jeno said on instant, almost regretting it as Jaemin looked questionly at him, but he kept going “I mean it shouldn't be like you heroes can't have a normal life, you are humans too, you should be able to do everyday activities like shopping and buying bubble tea and…”

“Flirting?” Jaemin filled in, his quirky attitude back in placed.

“Yeah… flirting” Jeno wrenched his hands awkwardly, looking down.

Jaemin laughed at that, his beautiful giggle filling the room, and soon Jeno joined in as well. Jeno looked at Jaemins face as he looked at the ceiling smiling as laugh bubbled from his chest, sounding like music so Jenos ears.

“Hey Jaemin?” Jeno asked as their laugh had died down

“Yeah?” The boy looked at him.

“The thing about me being your boyfriend-”

“Oh, no it was just to distract them, I didn't mean-”

“Should I take that as an invitation?”

For once it was Jeno smirking and Jaemin looking baffled but only for a short moment before Jaemin yelled out a “yes” and they both broke out laughing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! That's the end. This were just a random late night idea that popped up in my head and had to be written, and i should really go to bed now woops. I hope you liked it and if you did(Or if you didn't) please tell me your thoughts in a comment! Hope y'all have a nice day( ◕ ▿ ◕❀)


End file.
